Love Really Hurt
by Kim Sheena
Summary: Jika untuk mencintaimu harus membutuhkan banyak waktu, maka aku rela menghabiskan seluruh hidupku hanya untukmu... KyuMin story for you guys :)) Mind to RnR? That's means a lot to me :)) Thank you and Happy Reading!


**LOVE REALLY HURT**

Pairing : KyuMin a.k.a Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Genre : Angst, hurt/comfort and little bit romance

Rating : T aliass Tenang aja ga ada NC koo...

Warning : BOYSLOVE, AU,SHOUNEN-AI! Tak ada masalah kan dengan itu. Bahasa yang tidak sesuai EYD dan typo yang berkeliarran dimana-mana. Mianhae untuk yang salah dua itu yeorobuunn..

Disclaimer : Selalu berencana untuk menculik Sungmin dari Kyuhyun!

Summary : Jika untuk mencintaimu harus membutuhkan banyak waktu, maka aku rela menghabiskan seluruh hidupku hanya untukmu...

* * *

enJOY guys~~ ^O^)/

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ketika Tuhan menitipkan

Satu peri cintanya padamu..

Dekaplah dia dengan erat

Rawatlah dia dalam hatimu..

Dan Lihatlah..

Lihatlah keajaiban yang dia bawa

Di hidupmu kelak...

* * *

**Pagi hari di Shappire Blue High School**

**Sungmin POV ON**

"Ya! Pagi Sungmin hyung..."

DEG!

Dasar bocah setan ini! Pagi-pagi sudah membuatku senam jantung. Kubunuh kau nanti!

"Ya Kyu! Kau mau membunuhku, eoh?" bentak ku sambil memukul kepalanya.

"Auwwhh~~sakkiitt hyuungg! Iya mianhae... Habis kau melamun.." jawabnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja ku pukul.

"Aku tidak melamun!" sanggahku cepat.

"Jangan bohong padaku minnie hyung..." kata Kyuhyun sambil merangkulkan tangannya ke bahuku, mengajakku berjalan bersamanya.

Lee Sungmin. Ya itulah namaku. Dan orang yang baru saja hampir membuatku mati ini adalah Cho Kyuhyun, orang yang diam-diam ku cintai. Kenapa dia memanggilku hyung padahal kami sekelas? Tentu saja karena kejeniusannya. Dulu sewaktu di Junior High School dia lompat kelas, sehingga dia bisa satu kelas bersamaku yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya.

Aku bersahabat dengannya sejak kelas 1, dan sekarang kami sudah kelas 2. Berarti sudah hampir 1 tahun aku mencintainya diam-diam. Selain dia aku juga punya dua sahabat lain yang juga sekelas denganku dan juga Kyuhyun. Mereka adalah Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae yang biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk atau hyukkie.

Apa kalian bertanya apa aku tak lelah mencintainya dim-diam selama itu? Hey... tentu saja aku lelah,tapi cinta ini begitu kuat. Hanya dengan melihat satu senyumannya, mampu menghapus semua rasa lelahku. Ya! Aku tidak sedang menggombal. Dan kalian tau, satu minggu yang lalu, dengan polosnya dia mengatakan padaku 'Hyung.. aku menyukai Eunhyuk hyung.'

**Flashback ON**

"Kyu... Hentikan bermain dengan PSPmu dan ajari aku bagaimana cara mengerjakan soal matematika sialan ini! Aku hampir mati karena pusing~~"

Ya. Kyuhyun ada di rumahku sekarang. Niat awalnya adalah dia menawariku untuk membantu mengerjakan PR Matematika sialan ini. Tapi lihatlah! Dia malah bermain-main dengan benda mati jelek itu.

"Ne minnie hyung...mianhae. Mana yang sulit?" katanya seraya duduk di sebelahku.

Setelah berjuang selama hampir 2 jam –yang terasa seperti 2 abad bagiku- akhirnya selesai juga PR yang memaksaku mengeluarkan hampir seluruh kemampuan otak ku yang di bawah standar ini.

"Sungmin hyung... PR nya sudah selesai, kan? Aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padamu, hyung." Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saat aku sedang membereskan buku yang berserakan di meja belajarku.

"Ne... Kau mau memberi tahu apa Kyu?" Jawabku langsung menghampirinya yang sedang duduk di atas ranjangku. Ku dudukkan diriku di sebelahnya.

"Aku... aku..." jawabnya lama. Membuatku gemas melihatnya.

"Aku apa Kyu? Jangan buat aku penasaran." Paksaku agar dia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku... aku menyukai Eunhyuk hyung..." jawabnya sambil tersenyum menatap wajahku.

DEG!

Kurasakan jantungku berhenti berdetak sesaat. Lalu secara perlahan kurasakan seperti ada ribuan pedang menusuk hatiku secara perlahan. Sakit. Sakit sekali rasanya. Bisa kurasakan rasa sakit ini menyebar ke seluruh sistem syaraf di tubuhku. Membuatku lumpuh seketika.

"Hyung... Sungmin hyung? Hey! Kenapa melamun?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Perlahan-lahan aku kembali ke dunia ku. Ku lihat kedua mata indahnya memandangku khawatir. Bisa kurasakan air mata mulai menggenangi kedua pelupuk mataku. Ku tahan sekuat tenaga agar air mata ini tak jatuh. Dengan cepat aku berkata...

"Kyu... Bisa kau pulang sekarang? Tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak enak badan." Tanpa memandang wajahnya, aku berjalan menuju pintu kamarku dan membukanya.

"Ne hyung... Wajahmu memang kelihatan pucat. Cepatlah tidur, ne?" jawabnya sambil berjalan keluar.

"Jaljayo Sungmin hyung~~"

Kututup pintu perlahan setelah ku lihat Kyuhyun hilang dari pandangan ku. Kusenderkan tubuhku di belakang pintu, kurasakan tubuhku merosot ke bawah dan terduduk di lantai. Dan sudah kuduga, air mata yang ku tahan sedari tadi jatuh tanpa bisa ku kendalikan lagi.

Hiks...

Hiks... Hiks...

Hiks... Hiks... Hiks...

Air mata mulai mengalir deras dari kedua mataku. Kurasakan kembali hati ini berdenyut nyeri. Sesak. Sesak sekali rasanya. Sampai bernafaspun aku tak sanggup. Kembali kurasakan ribuan pedang menusuk tepat di jantung hatiku. Sakit. Perih sekali.

"Beginikah rasanya saat cinta kita tak terbalas bahkan sebelum kita menyatakannya? Sakit sekali, Tuhan~ Aku tak mau merasakannya... Ini sungguh sakit..." racau ku di tengah tangisanku.

Untuk pertama kalinya di hidupku, aku menangisi seseorang sampai seperti ini. Dan ini semua karenamu Kyu... Walaupun kau tak tahu perasaanku padamu, tapi percayalah Kyu, aku mencintaimu...

Dan malam itu kuhabiskan untuk menangisimu, Kyu...

**Flashback OFF**

.

Ketika cinta memanggilmu

Maka dekatilah dia

Walau jalannya terjal berliku,

Jika cinta memelukmu

Maka dekaplah ia

Walau pedang di sela-sela sayapnya

Melukaimu...

-Kahlil Gibran-

.

"Hyung.. Sungmin hyung! Lihat itu hyukkie dan Donghae hyung sudah di kelas. Kajja kita susul mereka. Ah~~manis sekali hyukkie hari ini." Racaunya sambil menyeretku agar segera sampai ke kelas. Aku paksakan tersenyum sambil menahan perih yang kembali datang menyerangku.

"Ne Kyu... Pelan-pelan saja." Jawabku.

"Pagi Eunhyuk hyung, pagi Donghae hyung." Sapanya pada dua orang yang ada di hadapanku. Dapat ku lihat wajah Kyuhyun yang merona merah saat hyukkie menjawab sapaannya.

"Pagi juga Kyu.. Pagi Sungmin hyung.." sapanya padaku dan juga Kyuhyun.

"Pagi hyukkie. Pagi Donghae-ah..." kataku mengalihkan pandanganku dari hyukkie.

"Pagi Sungmin hyung..." jawabnya sambil memandangku dengan pandangan khawatir.

Ya. Hanya Donghae yang tahu perasaanku pada Kyuhyun selama ini. Dia orang pertama yang kuhubungi dan kujadikan sandaran saat aku tak mampu lagi menampung kesedihanku.

Untunglah Park seongsangnim datang dan menyelamatkanku dari situasi yang berat ini. Walau sejenak aku ingin bebas memandandangmu yang duduk di sebelahku, Kyu. Walau aku tahu pandangan matamu hanya mengarah kepadanya...

Tak terasa sudah waktu pulang sekolah. Dan seperti satu minggu yang lalu, hari ini pun Kyuhyun mengajak hyukkie untuk pulang bersamanya.

"Hyukkie... ku antar pulang ya?" tanya Kyuhyun pada eunhyuk tepat di hadapanku.

"Ne Kyu. Kami duluan ya Donghae-ah, Sungmin hyung..." teriak hyukkie padaku dan Donghae. Mereka pun berlalu pergi dari hadapanku. Semakin jauh mereka melangkah, semakin besar luka yang menganga di hatiku. Kurasakan air mataku mulai mengalir kembali.

"Sungmin hyung... gwaencanha, ne? Semua pasti baik-baik saja. Jangan menangis lagi. Aku tak suka melihatmu menagis..." bersama perkataanya itu kurasakan sepasang lengan hangat memelukku erat. Kubalas pelukannya tak kalah erat. Ku tenggelamkan wajahku di bahunya.

"Aku juga lelah menangisinya, Donghae-ah. Tapi air mata ini keluar dengan sendirinya..."

.

Ajari aku cara melupakanmu

Walau sesaat saja..

Izinkan aku bebas bernafas

Tanpa rasa sesak yang bahkan

Tak dapat ku bagi dengan siapapun...

.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Dan tanpa kuduga, Kyuhyun datang ke rumahku hari ini. Dengan gembira dia berkata...

"Sungmin hyung... Hari ini aku akan berkencan dengan hyukkie. Apa penampilanku sudah rapi? Apa aku tampan?"

"N-ne... Kau sangat tampan Kyu..." balasku tersenyum di antara sakitnya hati ini.

"aahh..jinjja! Gomawo hyung... Aku berangkat dulu, ne. Doakan aku ya..."

Dia pun berlalu dari hadapanku. Seperti diriku di hatinya. Yang perlahan-lahan hilang tak bersisa. Ku tatap punggungnya yang mulai menjauh. Punggung yang saat ini bagaikan tembok besar yang berdiri kokoh di hadapanku. Memisahkan jarak antara kau dan aku.

Sedikit demi sedikit mulai kunikmati perih dan sakit yang menghampiri hatiku –lagi- berharap dengan menikmatinya akan membuat sakit dan perih ini akan berkurang. Sebuah senyum ku sunggingkan di bibir ku. Mengantar kepergiannya menjauh dariku.

.

Ku kira damai baru saja reda..

Tapi aku salah...

Badai yang sebenarnya

Baru akan datang

Menghantamku sampai

Tak bersisa...

.

"Hyung... Sungmin hyung... Tunggu aku! Aku ingin minta pendapatmu." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mencegatku agar tak masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ada apa Kyu?" tanyaku.

"Jangan disini, hyung. Nanti ada yang mendengarnya. Ikut aku." Perlahan dia menarikku menjauh menuju atap kelas.

"Nah.. apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" tanyaku pada sosok yang sedang berdiri di hadapanku. Lihat... Betapa tampan dan gagahnya dia, Tuhan. Bolehkah... Bolehkan aku memilikinya sebentar?

"Hyung... aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada hyukkie..."

"..."

Secepat inikah jawaban yang kau berikan atas pertanyaanku tadi, Tuhan? Kumohon Kau juga kabulkan permintaanku yang satu ini. Tahan air mataku, Tuhan. Jangan biarkan dia turun saat ini. Setidaknya sampai Kyuhyun pergi dari hadapanku. Tolong aku... Jebal...

"Ne Kyu... Kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu?"

"Besok hyung. Besok adalah hari minggu. Aku akan mengajaknya ke..."

Tuhan kenapa denganku? Kenapa ucapannya tak dapat kudengar sama sekali? Apa... apa yang dia rencanakan, Tuhan? Aku tak bisa mendengarnya. Siapapun tolong aku...

"...bagaimana hyung?"

"Ne Kyu... rencanamu sangat hebat..." Ku jawab seadanya. Karena aku benar-benar tak sanggup mendengar apapun tentang rencananya.

"Benarkah? Gomawo hyung. Aku duluan ya... Aku harus segera memberitahu hyukkie."

Ku dengar sayup-sayup bunyi pintu yang di tutup.

Hiks...

Hiks... Hiks...

Bodoh! Berhenti air mata sialan! Aku bilang berhenti!

Hiks... Hiks... Hiks...

Sudah cukup, Tuhan. Ini batasku. Aku yang kalah. Dan si kalah ini harus pergi. Selamanya.

.

Cinta adalah keinginan

Untuk membuat orang yang kita cintai

Bahagia...

Walaupun kita tidak termasuk

Dalam kebahagiaan itu...

-Julia Robert-

.

"MWO? Kau bilang apa Sungmin?" bentak Donghae padaku.

"Aku... aku akan pergi ke Jepang, Donghae-ah. Orang tuaku dipindahtugaskan ke sana"

"BOHONG! KAU BOHONG PADAKU! KAU INGIN LARI,KAN! Lari dari kenyataan dan perasaanmu pada Kyuhyun, kan? JAWAB AKU! Jawab dengan jujur, Sungmin!" bentak Donghae makin keras padaku. Tak ku kira dia akan semarah ini padaku.

"IYA! AKU MEMANG INGIN LARI! LARI DARI SEMUA INI! Aku lelah Donghae-ah! Aku lelah~ mengertilah... Jeball~~ Mengertilah~~" teriak ku di hadapannya. Airmata ini pun tumpah lagi. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Mianhae Donghae-ah. Aku lelah... Biarkan aku bernafas sejenak...

Kurasakan lengan hangat Donghae memelukku erat. Ku rasakan bahuku basah. Jangan menangis untukku Donghae-ah...

"Kapan kau berangkat?"

"Besok. Hari minggu. Jam 2 siang aku pergi."

**Sungmin POV END**

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV ON**

"Apa kau senang hari ini, hyukkie?" tanyaku pada Eunhyuk hyung. Saat ini kami sedang berada di tepi Sungai Han, setelah seharian tadi kami bermain di Lotte World. Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 1 siang.

"Ne Kyu..." jawabnya.

Ini saatnya Kyu. Nyatakan perasaanmu padanya sekarang.

"Hyung... Ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu..."

"Apa itu, Kyu?"

"Aku..."

Nyuutt~~

Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba hatiku terasa sakit. Perih sekali. Seakan-ada ada yang dicabut paksa dari hatiku.

"Kyu... kenapa diam? Kau ingin bilang apa padaku?"

"Eh... Ah itu.. Hyung... Aku menyukaimu..."

"Benarkah?"

"Ne hyung..."

"haaahhh..."

Ku lihat Eunhyuk hyung menghela napasnya panjang. Ada apa dengannya? Dan kenapa tiba-tiba aku memikirkan Sungmin hyung?

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Kyu. Jangan menyela apapun yang akan ku katakan nanti."

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Pertama, kau salah mengartikan perasaanmu padaku, Kyu. Perasaanmu itu hanya perasaan suka seorang dongsaeng pada hyungnya. Kau saat ini menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, tapi matamu dan hatimu dari dulu hanya terpaku pada satu orang. Orang yang selalu kau bicarakan dimana pun kita sedang bersama. Orang yang selalu kau pikirkan bahkan saat dia tak sedang di sisimu. Sungmin hyung! Dialah sebenarnya kau sukai, Kyu! Tidak! Kau bahkan menCINTAInya. Kau hanya terlalu lambat dan bodoh untuk menyadarinya. Kau bodoh, Kyu!"

"Tap-tapi hyung.."

"Ku bilang jangan menyelaku! Yang kedua, hari ini jam 2 siang Sungmin hyung akan pergi ke Jepang. Dan kau tahu untuk apa? Untuk MELUPAKANMU, Kyu! Melupakanmu yang selama ini di CINTAInya! Kau dengar! Sungmin hyung, dia MENCINTAIMU, pabbo!

"BOHONG! Kau BOHONG hyung! Sungmin hyung tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku! TIDAK AKAN!" bentakku pada Eunhyuk hyung. Aku tak mengerti bagaimana bisa aku membentak orang yang selama ini kusukai. Yang kupikirkan saat ini hanya aku tidak ingin Sungmin hyung pergi dan menjauh dariku.

"Itu benar Kyu! Donghae yang memberitahukannya padaku kemarin. Saat ini dia dan Sungmin hyung pasti sudah berada di bandara. Cepat susul dia, Kyu! Kejarlah cintamu dan jangan lepaskan dia lagi. Waktumu tinggal 30 menit lagi, Kyu!"

Tanpa ku sadari kakiku telah berlari. Kubuka pintu mobilku dan dengan cepat pergi menuju bandara. Tanpa kutahu air mataku sudah mengalir membasahi wajahku...

Sungmin hyung... Mianhae...

**Kyuhyun POV END**

.

.

.

**At Bandara Internasionl Incheon pukul 01.30 p.m**

**Sungmin POV ON**

"30 menit lagi aku berangkat. Pulanglah Donghae-ah... Kau pasti lelah menemaniku seharian..."

"Ani hyung... aku ingin melihatmu sampai kau pergi."

"Tapi aku ingin kau pulang sekarang! Aku tahu kau lelah... Pulanglah donghae-ah~~" ku keluarkan jurus andalanku untuk memaksanya pulang. Kepala sedikit di miringkan dan mata yang mengerjap imut. Aegyo tingkat dewa yang imut tak terbantahkan. Akan ku pastikan dalam 5 detik dia akan menurutiku.

Satu..

Dua..

Tiga..

Em-

"Iya.. iya baiklah aku pulang sekarang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik di sana, ne! Setelah sampai di sana jangan lupa untuk selalu menghubungiku! Hubungi aku sesering mungkin, arraseo!" ucapnya seraya memelukku erat.

"Akan ku ingat itu, Donghae-ah..." balasku memeluk erat pelukannya.

**Sungmin POV END**

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV ON**

Apa ini? Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini saat aku tau bahwa kau akan pergi meninggalkan ku, hyung... apa benar yang di katakan Eunhyuk hyung bahwa kau yang kucintai selama ini?

"Cepatlah! Cepatlah mobil sialan!

Dan yang lebih menyakitiku, benarkah selama ini kau juga mencintaiku, hyung? Kalau benar, berarti selama ini aku benar-benar sudah menyakitimu begitu dalam. Mianhae hyung... Maafkan aku yang lambat ini hyung... Maafkan aku yang bodon ini... Maaf...

"Ya! Kenapa di saat seperti ini harus macet! Tinggal 20 menit lagi dan bandara masih jauh... Sial!"

Langsung ku turun dari mobil dan berlari... Berlari secepat yang aku bisa...

Tunggu hyung... Tunggu aku... Sebentar lagii...

**Kyuhyun POV END**

.

Larilah..

Genggam dia dengan erat

Dan jangan lepaskan lagi...

.

**At Bandara Internasional Incheon pukul 01.50 p.m**

**Sungmin POV ON**

Sayup-sayup ku dengar suara pemberitahuan bahwa pesawatku akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Segera ku ambil koperku dan bersiap-siap.

Ku langkahkan kakiku dengan pasti menuju pintu masuk. Pintu yang akan mengantarkanku ke dunia baru. Dunia tanpamu, Kyu...

DEG!

Perasaan apa ini? Aku merasa Kyuhyun sedang berlari mengejarku... Refleks ku balikkan badanku. Dan kosong... Tak ada Kyuhyun di sana. Sadarlah Lee Sungmin! Kyuhyun sudah bahagia bersama Eunhyuk.

Kubalikkan badanku lagi. Kembali berjalan. Tanpa menoleh lagi.

Selamat tinggal, Kyu. Maaf karena aku sudah lancang mencintaimu diam-diam. Maaf sudah menyusahkanmu dengan perasaanku ini. Kau bebas sekarang. Berbahagialah dengan Eunhyuk. Aku mencintaimu...

GREEB...

Kurasakan seseorang memelukku dari belakang dengan erat. Pasti Donghae. Sudah ku bilang agar dia pulang. Dasar keras kepala.

"Donghae-ah... Aku harus per—'

"Hyung... Sungmin hyung! Mianhae! Jebal~~ Jangan pergi... Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Kurasakan jantungku berpacu cepat. Suara ini... Suara ini bukan Donghae. Suara ini begitu ku kenal. Suara yang setiap malam ku rindukan. Ini suara... Ini suara Kyuhyun!. Benarkah Tuhan? Jangan permainkan aku lagi... aku lelah..

"Hyung... Jangan pergi.. Maafkan aku... Jebaall~~"

Itu benar suara Kyuhyun. Ku balikkan badan ku untuk memastikan bahwa orang yang memelukku dengan erat ini benar-benar Kyuhyun.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun? Sedang apa kau disini? Hyukkie bagaimana? Dan kenapa kau menangis?" kupegang kedua pipinya. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benakku.

"Mau kemana kau, hyung! Kau mau pergi setelah aku tau perasaanku padamu, hah!" tanya Kyuhyun balik sambil memelukku erat.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu?" ku lepas pelukan kami. Ku tatap wajahnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Kau hyung! Kau yang selama ini ku sukai. Ani! Kau yang selama ini ku cintai, hyung! Mianhae karena aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Mianhae karena aku sudah menyakitimu selama ini. Mianhae karena sudah membuatmu menangis. Mianhae sudah membebanimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku, hyung... Jeball~~"

Apa... apa yang Kyuhyun katakan tadi. Dia bilang dia mencintaiku? Benarkah ini, Tuhan? Kalau ini mimpi, ku mohon jangan bangunkan aku.

"Benarkah Kyu? Benarkah kau mencintaiku? Kau tak sedang membohongiku, kan?" tanyaku tak percaya. Kurasakan air mataku mengalir membasahi kedua pipiku.

Chuu~~

Apa ini? Kyuhyun menciumku? Benar-benar menciumku?

"Apa itu cukup, hyung? Apa itu cukup untuk membuktikan perasaanku padamu..."

Segera ku peluk erat tubuhnya "Ne Kyu... Aku juga mencintaimu..."

Kurasakan dia balas memelukku erat dan berbisik mesra di telingaku "Jangan pergi, ne~ Tetaplah di sisiku... Biarkan ku tebus semua dosaku padamu... Mengganti waktu kita yang hilang... Aku mencintaimu, hyung. Tak akan ku lepas seumur hidupku.. Saranghae~~"

"Ne Kyu... Nado saranghae..." balasku sambil menangis keras.

Mian Kyu... Tapi aku tetap harus pergi.

Kurasakan tangan hangat Kyuhyun membelai punggungku lembut. Hangaatt~~ Aku sangat mencintainya, Tuhan..

"Hyung jangan menangis lagi, ne~~ Baiklah kurasa cara ini akan membuatmu berhenti menangis..."

Kurasakan pelukannya terlepas. Mau apa Kyuhyun?

"Anneyong haseyo yeoreobuuunnn... Cho Kyuhyun imnida! Dan namja manis di sampingku ini adalah kekasihku. Namanya Lee Sungmin. Kami sangat serasi, kan? Kami baru saja mulai berpacaran.. Doakan kami agar terus bersama, ya... Kamsahamnidaaa..." teriaknya lantang di hadapan ribuan orang di bandara Incheon ini.

Hatiku berdetak kencang. Kulihat ribuan pasang mata di bandara ini terbelalak lebar. Kaget dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat dan mereka dengar.

"Kau gila Kyu~~ Disini banyak sekali orang! Apa yang barusan kau katakan tadi..." kataku sambil bersembunyi di balik tubuh tingginya. Ku rasakan pipiku memanas dan hatiku berdebar bahagia.

"Lihatlah mereka chagii..."

Ku tengokan kepalaku sedikit. Kini giliran mataku yang membelalak lebar. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ku lihat sekarang. Ribuan orang di bandara ini bertepuk tangan untuk kami. Berbagai doa dan pujian kudengar bersahut-sahutan.

"Ya! Berbahagialah kalian berdua..."

"Hey Cho Kyuhyun! Jaga dia baik-baik, ne..."

"Sungmin-ssi... Kau sangat beruntung. Andai pacarku seperti Cho Kyuhyun-ssi..."

"Kyaaaa~~ aku ingin punya pacar seperti Kyuhyun-ssi..."

"Kalau kalian menikah, undang aku yaaa..."

Itulah sebagian teriakan yang aku dengar. Kutatap namja yang sedang menggenggam tanganku erat. Senyum bahagia terpatri di bibirnya dan juga bibirku.

"Gomawo Kyu~~"

"Kau sudah tak menangis lagi, kan chagi? Ayo kita pergi dari sini..."

Aku hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalaku. Kurasakan dadaku menghangat karena di setiap langkah kami, masih ku dengar riuh tepuk tangan untuk kami. Tuhan... Hari ini adalah hari terbaik dalam hidupku... Harus ku nikmati walau hanya sebentar... Karena Jepang sudah menungguku..

**Sungmin POV END**

.

.

.

**Di Tepi Sungai Han**

"Dasar namja pabbo! Bisa-bisanya menyatakan perasaannya padaku! Salah orang tahu! Dan lagi seenaknya saja dia meninggalkan aku di sini sendiri! Awas saja bocah Cho itu! Kubunuh dia nanti! Sekarang bagaimana caraku untuk pulang..." racau namja yang kita ketahui bernama Lee Hyukjae itu.

Saat ini dia masih berada di tepi sungan Han. Menggerutu dan memikirkan cara bagaimana dia harus pulang, setelah tadi di tinggal pergi oleh Kyuhyun. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengejutkannya dari belakang...

"Kalau aku yang menyatakan perasaanku bagaimana? Apa boleh, Eunhyuk-ah?"

"Donghae,ah~~"

"Saranghae..."

"Nado saranghae, Donghae-ah..."

Tanpa ragu di peluknya namja yang sudah di cintanya selama bertahun-tahun itu. Namja yang kau kira menyukai Sungmin hyung selama ini, ternyata juga menyukaimu. Lihatlah... Betapa tangan takdir mempermainkan kalian.

.

Walau caranya rumit

Tapi percayalah...

Tangan takdir

Akan mempertemukan kalian

Pada saatnya nanti...

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Saat ini aku dan Sungmin hyung sudah berada di rumahku. Tepatnya di beranda kamarku. Setelah dari bandara tadi, aku langsung menyeretnya menuju rumahku. Saat ini dia sedang duduk tenang di pangkuanku dengan tanganku memeluk pinggangnya erat dari belakang.

"Kyu~ Ada yang ingin kutanyakan..." tiba-tiba terdengar suara lembut Sungmin hyung.

"Tanya apa, chagi~~" tanyaku balik. Bisa kulihat wajahnya yang merona merah mendengar panggilan barunya dariku. Aahh... Manisnya~ Betapa bodohnya aku menyia-nyiakan makhluk seindah ini...

"Darimana kau tahu aku akan berangkat hari ini, Kyu? Bagaimana dengan hyukkie? Dan apa benar kau mencintaiku?" pertanyaan yang sudah dapat kutebak.

"Baiklah, akan ku ceritakan dari awal. Tadi saat aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Eunhyuk hyung, dia malah marah-marah padaku, chagii... Dia bilang bahwa yang sebenarnya aku cintai adalah kau. Tentu saja aku kaget dan tak percaya. Tapi yang membuatku yakin bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu adalah saat Eunhyuk hyung bilang bahwa kau akan pergi ke Jepang untuk meninggalkanku. Saat itu hatiku hancur dan sakit sekali hyung. Ada perasaan tak rela saat mendengarnya. Disitu aku sadar bahwa aku mencintaimu, hyung. Aku membutuhkanmu dan tak ingin jauh darimu. Dan tanpa sadar kakiku berlari menuju tempatmu.." jelasku panjang lebar padanya. Kuharap dia tidak tertidur saat mendengarnya. Kueratkan pelukanku pada tubuhnya. Tubuh yang tanpa sadar kurindukan keberadaannya.

"Benarkah. Aku lega sekarang. Jadi aku bisa meninggalkanmu dengan tenang di sini, Kyu..." ucapnya mengagetkanku.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa tadi hyung? Kau akan meninggalkanku! Andwae!" Kueratkan pelukanku pada tubuhnya. Rasa takut dan tak percaya mulai menghinggapi hatiku.

"Ne Kyu... Mianhae~" kurasakan tangannya yang memegang kedua tanganku bergetar. Aku yakin Sungmin hyung sedang menangis sekarang.

Kubalikan tubuhnya agar menghadapku. Bisa kulihat air mata sudah membasahi wajah manisnya. Kutangkupkan kedua tanganku di pipi chubbynya. Ku kecup kedua kelopak matanya agar Sungmin hyung berhenti menangis.

"Tapi kenapa hyung? Bukankah aku mencintaimu? Sudah tak ada alasan untukmu pergi, kan?"

"Sebenarnya kepergianku ke Jepang bukan hanya untuk melupakanmu, Kyu... Tapi orangtua ku memang dipindahtugaskan kesana. Hanya 1 tahun... Apa kau mau menunggu aku, Kyu?" ucapnya di antara isak tangisnya.

"Haruskah kau ikut, hyung? Tak bisakah kau tetap disini bersamaku, chagii?" jawabku berusaha menahannya agar tetap di sisiku.

Ku lihat sungmin hyung menggeleng pelan. Air mata masih setia membasahi wajahnya.

"Tidak bisa, Kyu... Orang tua ku sudah mendaftarkan ku di salah satu sekolah di Jepang. Kau mau kan menungguku?" lirihnya.

"Heyy... Uljima chagii~~" Ku hapus lagi lelehan air mata di kedua pipi chubbynya.

"Kenapa tak menjawab pertanyaanku, Kyu? Kau tak mau menunggu ku?" isaknya makin kencang.

"Tentu saja aku mau menunggumu, chagii... Dulu kau dengan setia menungguku walau aku sama sekali tak melihatmu. Sekarang giliran ku untuk menunggumu. Menunggumu kembali padaku selamanya. Hanya 1 tahun, kan? Harus 1 tahun! Tak boleh lebih!" ancamku padanya.

"Ne Kyu... Gomawo sudah mau menungguku..." kurasakan dia memelukku erat. Kubalas pelukannya lebih erat lagi.

"Cheonmaneyo chagii... Kau segalanya untuk ku. Jangan selingkuh disana, ne! Kau hanya boleh memikirkanku seorang! Aku akan meneleponku setiap pagi, siang, sore dan malam! Dan kau harus segera mengangkatnya di dering kedua, dan aku tak mau menerima penolakan apapun darimu! Kau paham chagi..."

Kurasakan di terkekeh pelan di pelukanku.

"Ne Kyu~~ Kau juga tak boleh selingkuh, ne! Jangan terlalu sering berduaan dengan PSP jelekmu itu! Kau juga harus makan sayur sekali-sekali. Itu bagus untuk kesehatanmu. Apa kau dengar?"

"Ne chagi... Apapun untukmu~~"

"1 tahun lagi tunggulah aku di bandara itu, Kyu. Aku pasti akan kembali padamu. Karena kau tempat ku untuk pulang..." ucapnya pelan di dadaku.

"Aku janji chagii... Akan menunggumu walaupun itu harus menghabiskan seluruh umur ku..."

Ku lepas pelukan erat kami. Kudongakan wajahnya agar menatapku. Mata kami pun beradu. Bisa kulihat tatapan hangatnya hanya padaku. Perlahan pandanganku turun ke arah bibir mungilnya yang merekah merah dan basah. Kudekatkan wajahku ke arahnya. Bisa kulihat Sungmin hyung menutup matanya.

Chuuu~~

Kututup mataku saat bibir kami sudah menempel sempurna. Manis dan lembut sesuai dugaanku. Kulumat bibirnya perlahan. Menikmati getaran yang menjalar di sepanjang aliran darahku. Seperti sengatan listrik yang menyerang tiap sendi di tubuhku. Setelah puas, ku jilati belahan bibirnya, berharap Sungmin hyung mengijinkanku mau membukanya. Dan ternyata dia mengizinkan ku untuk menikmati rongga hangat di mulutnya. Manis dan nikmat sekali. Ku hisap bibir atas, bawah dan juga lidahnya. Bibirnya benar-benar candu untukku. Candu yang akan ku nikmati seumur hidupku.

Setelah sekitar 15 menit, ku lepas pagutan mesra kami. Bisa ku lihat nafasnya yang memburu dan wajahnya yang merona merah. Manis sekali. Kubelai pipi chubbynya.

"Hyung... Boleh aku memilikimu malam ini? Agar semua orang tahu bahwa aku sudah menandaimu menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Dan agar kau selalu ingat padaku saat di Jepang nanti.."

Dadaku berdegup kencang saat mengucapkannya. Takut Sungmin hyung akan menolaknya. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin memilikinya malam ini. Agar dia tahu, aku pun miliknya sepenuhnya.

Ku lihat dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, jawaban yang aku inginkan pun terucap.

"Ne Kyuniiee.. Aku mau. Jadikan aku milikmu sepenuhnya." Jawabnya di sertai rona merah di kedua pipi chubbynya.

"Gomawo chagii... Dan sekarang bersiaplah menghadapi serangan dari kekasihmu yang tampan ini... Kau mau berapa ronde chagiii? Sampai pagi pun aku sanggup!"

Kupeluk tubuhnya erat. Ku bawa dia menuju kamarku dan kurebahkan dengan pelan. Memulai malam panjang kami berdua. Malam yang akan kuingat seumur hidupku. Malam dimana aku bisa memilikimu untuk seumur hidupku.

Saranghae... Sungmin hyung...

* * *

.

Saat kau yakin

Dialah orang yang dipilih hatimu

Maka pertahankan dia...

Walau duri-duri tajam

Siap menghadang langkahmu

Tapi percayalah...

Pada akhirnya

Dia...

Dia yang akan berlari

Berlari mengejarmu dan

Mempertahankanmu di sisinya...

**FIN**

* * *

Annyeong haseyo ^O^)/

Mizu kembali dengan FF KyuMin. Sebenarnya ini adalah salah satu FF debut Mizu di dunia FF, jadi mian kalo ceritanya aneh dan pasaran TT_TT

ini ada sekuelnya, kalo yang minat banyak akan Mizu publish :))

dan Mizu juga ucapkan banyak terima kasih buat dukungan kalian di FF **26 stories about us**~ mian belum bisa bales repiuw kalian satu-satu T^T

Akhir kata Mind to Review guys ^O^


End file.
